zxclanfandomcom-20200215-history
ZX Clan
The ZX Clan is a ficitional military that was founded in Canada in November of 2009 by LtGen. O'Brien and Col. Crête. The command centre of the ZX Clan is in Montreal, Québec and houses the top brass of the ZX Clan. The leader of the top brass, the commander in chief, is currently founder LtGen. O'Brien. The ZX Clan is funded by Canada, the United Kingdom, France, Germany and Italy. Although it does work with other countries of the NATO. It is also currently pulling out of Afghanistan, along with Canada. Although it is currently a small organization, the ZX Clan is growing and being equipped with all sorts of weaponry and vehicles. Currently, the marine corps has one fully function regiment, the Montreal Fusiliers, containing one battalion. The ZX Clan's nickname and signature is ZEDEX, a combination of Z (zɛd) and X (ɛks). The ZX Clan's official colours are black, grey, and gold. Originally, when the clan was first formed, the colours were black and white, hence the former insingia, which was a rather spur-of-the-moment piece of artwork. Mission The ZX Clan is dedicated to being an effective military defence force, although it does play rather offensive roles in some cases. The ZX Clan is divided into four branches, the air force (ZXAF), the army (ZXA), the marine corps (ZXMC) and the navy (ZXN). The main purpose of the ZX Clan is to help with international peacekeeping, and protect and help allied countries. Current Operations Currently, the ZX Clan is uninvolved with any active military engagements, and is focusing on building itself up. Although it has deployed an air force wing and an army division to Pakistan to aid the Pakistani military in fighting insurgents. History The ZX Clan was founded in Montreal, Québec by LtGen. O'Brien and Col. Crête in November of 2009. In early 2010, two members joined the top brass (Lt. Rossi and Cpl. O'Brien), along with another in late 2010 (SqnLdr. Marcotte) and another in early 2011 (CSgt. Brooker). Around mid to late 2010, the ZX Clan officially became the ZX Clan Marine Corps (ZXMC). Soon, three more branches came, including the ZX Clan Air Force (ZXAF) and the ZX Clan Navy (ZXN) in October, and the ZX Clan Army (ZXA) in November. During its early stages of active use, the ZX Clan was deployed in Afghanistan to help protect civilians and cities. The Montreal Fusiliers' first battalion and the air force's first squadron (Sky Jabbers) were deployed in Afghanistan from February 2010 to July 2011. Location The main administrative staff, the ZX Marine Corps administration and the top brass of the ZX clan is housed in 1000 de la Gauchetière, on de la Gauchetière street in Montreal, Quebec. The base of the Montreal Fusiliers marines regiment is in an area south of Montreal (east of Mercier and southeast of Saint Isadore), and the First Squadron's (Sky Jabbers') base and the air force's Royal Ontario Command administration are located in the vicinity of Toronto, Ontario. The ZXAF administration is located in Toronto, while the base is located northwest of the city. Currently, in St-John's, Newfoundland, shipbuilding and some docks are being constructed along the shore for use by the ZX Clan Navy. Also, the offices in an office building in the city are being rented for use by the naval head administration. Plans for the Anderson Abott Naval Medical Insitution (AANMI) are also being made in the area of St-John's. Regional Administrations Air Force Eastern Canada Command (ECC) Central Canada Command (CCC) Army Land Force Eastern Canada (LFEC) Land Force Central Canada (LFCC) Land Force Northwest Territories (LFNT) Land Force Wester Canada (LFWC) Marines Marine Corps Eastern Canada (MCEC) Navy Port Saint-John's (P1NL) Field Administrations Air Force 1 Wing Quetta Army 1st Division Pakistan Retired Equipment None Senior Leadership The ZX Clan is led by the governor general, and the top brass is led by the commander in chief. The commander in chief is essentially the second in command of the ZX Clan. The current governor general is LtGen. O'Brien, and the current commander in chief is LtGen. Crête. Each has three representatives in the top brass, the commander in chief, the senior enlisted advisor, and a (usually an officer) branch representative. Members of the top brass currently include SqnLdr. Marcotte (commander in chief of the air force), CSgt. Brooker (senior enlisted advisor of the marine corps), and Lt. Rossi (commander in chief of the navy). Currently, there is no established administration for the army, although one is currently being made. Organization Units Ranks Equipment Category:Organization Category:Branches